A Day of Grief
by Whovian.and.Proud
Summary: A day after the battle, and silence is all around Hogwarts. It is the day of mourning, the day of grief, as Harry looks back on his life, and looks ahead to the future, and the endless possibilities.


A Day of Grief

**A/N: This is a one shot about the day after the battle. So anyway hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Harry Potter. (But I wish I could!)**

It was a day since Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort. Yesterday there was celebration, today, a silence pressed around the castle. The day of mourning had come. Harry stood outside in the grounds, watching the beautiful sunrise. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked around and saw Ginny, a sad smile on her face. He tried to smile, but it would not appear, not matter how much he wanted to. Ginny seemed to understand because she nodded and held his hand. Standing in the brilliant sun of the new day, they watched in silence. They didn't feel the need to speak; their presence was enough for each other. No words had been exchanged since the battle. Harry tried, but no words came to him. Eventually, when the sun had risen fully, Harry let go of her hand and walked away. She didn't follow; she just stood there, thinking of her family.

Leaving her to her thoughts, Harry sat down next to the tree that had once been a spot for couples and friends. Now, there were several burn marks in it from wayward spells. But despite the gashes and burns, there was still legible writing carved into the tree. Some were notes of love, some of hate, but the writing that Harry noticed was a faded carving of a heart. Inside it was the names Lily and James. He knew very well that it could be another couple, but he'd like to think that there was a little bit more left of Lily Evans and James Potter in the world, and not just of the countless memorials of the fighters Lily and James Potter. He remembered himself the time spent with Ginny on those long summer days. Drawing his eyes away from the tree, he looked across the grounds where many people were walking around, despite the time. Looking at the watch from his 17th birthday, he realized with a jolt how long he had been sitting there, remembering the past.

Entering the Great Hall, he walked. He didn't know where he was going at all. He just walked. He passed the Great Hall, going up the steps, not concentrating. After walking for a while, he realized where he was. He was on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by trolls. He paced around the corridor. _I need a place where I can escape. I need_ _a place where I can escape. I need a place where I can escape. _He looked up. There was a small door leading to a magnificent room with cozy chairs next to a blazing warm fire. The room was a serene light green, with soft white furniture. He preferred it to the bright colour scheme of the Gryffindor common room, especially since the occasion was what it was. But he wasn't alone.

"Ron? Hermione?" Harry croaked, his voice cracking. Ron and Hermione looked up in surprise. They were seated together on a comfy loveseat.

"Oh! Harry!" said Hermione. Like Harry, she too had a croaky voice.

"Uh... hi." said Ron, uncomfortably.

"When's the mass funeral?" Hermione said, her voice cracking at the end. Harry didn't reply. He couldn't, when his head was filled the images of the bodies lying one by one in the hall, remembering them laying down their lives for him. They sat in silence, much like earlier with Ginny, Hermione leaning on Ron, tear tracks still on her face. Ron's face was stoic, unmoving, too upset to cry. It was his family that had one less member, not Hermione's. He was not sure on how long they sat in silence, but after a while, he had to talk, at least to break the pressure that was on the room.

"Why did you come here?" Harry asked.

"Same reason as you, I guess." Ron said.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"Five to ten."

"Right."

"I might as well go." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I 'll come too." Ron said.

"Coming Harry?"

"Wait a moment. I'll come...later."

"Bye." Ron and Hermione left through the door. Harry sat down and put his face in his hands. In that moment, grief completely engulfed him. With only his miserable thoughts for company, he waited. At one o'clock he decided that he better go, the tribute was soon. He got up from the armchair and went through the door. When in the corridor, he looked back. The door was gone.

He trudged his way down to the great hall, which was covered in black banners. He took a seat away from everyone, even Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He didn't want their company. He didn't want _any_ company. He saw them look around and spotted him, but they did not come over. They understood his need to be alone. Professor McGonagall stood up and silence fell. He then realized that he was supposed to give a speech about Remus. Professor McGonagall started a speech about the courage of all the students, staff and Order members. McGonagall took out a long roll of parchment and read the names of the deceased, one by one. Once a name was announced, a friend or family came up and talked about them. When Fred Weasley was called, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley came up. Harry wondered why it wasn't George who came up, but then he guessed George was too depressed to talk. Remus Lupin was called, and Harry numbly walked to the podium. He hadn't prepared it, hadn't practiced it, so it was coming from the heart.

"Uh, hello. I guess you want me to talk about how brave and honorable Remus was, and I don't have anything prepared, so..." He trailed off. His voice had left him momentarily, and he started again once it had returned.

"Remus Lupin was a brave man, suffering from something out of his control. But still, however dark it got, how many friends of his were murdered," Everyone winced at that, James and Lily's deaths coming back to the older members of the memorial. "He went on. He found love," he looked at Andromeda, whose eyes were watering. He also looked at Teddy, his face pressed in Andromeda's jacket, sleeping peacefully, unaware of the tragedy around him. "A family that accepted him, no matter what he was," Harry looked at the Weasleys, huddled in one group, looking at him with sad eyes. "And he found a place to belong. No matter how much prejudice and hate he received, he did not loose the kindness, the love for all good people. He was more than a dark creature, he was a man. He probably saved your lives tonight, at the cost of his own. I will miss him, as a father figure, a mentor, and as a friend." Harry stepped down from the podium, aware of the tears flowing freely down his face. Ignoring the quiet applause, he retook his place as Andromeda got up and spoke about Tonks. When Colin Creevy was announced, Dennis walked to the podium and started talking about his wonderful brother. Even though he was only in his fourth year at Hogwarts, he looked older, more mature. The enthusiastic excitement was gone. The list went on. After the tribute, there was five minutes silence for the lost ones.

They all went into the grounds and Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at a shape that was hiding under a sheet. The sheet burst into flames and turned to ash. Underneath was a giant marble wall, listing all of the dead from the first and the second war. She conjured a wreath of roses and put them on the wall. One by one, each family conjured a similar wreath. It was Harry's turn. He conjured a wreath of roses like everyone else, but he also conjured two lilies and with a sticking charm, he put them next to his parents' name. He stepped back and once again he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Ginny again. He smiled for the first time in a long time and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Why worry about the past? Remember it and treasure it, but think about the future, after all, he had a whole life ahead of him.

**Like it, hate it? Sorry it is so short, it is my first attempt at Fanfiction. If you think I should continue it into a multi chapter fic about life after the war, let me know by reviewing. Please review; it will help me become a better writer!**

**-Whovian and Proud**


End file.
